


End of the Eclipse

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Cookie Clicker, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Short One Shot, The weirdest damn crossover I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: After hours of warring against the Grandmatriarchs, Godzilla and allies approach the end of the battle.





	End of the Eclipse

A tentacle lashed out and wrapped around Godzilla’s throat. The scent of burnt cookies and melted chocolate permeated the air with the stench of burning smoke and fire. Claws digging into the doughey flesh of the Grandmatriarch’s delicious grip, the King of the Monsters ripped the tentacle off easily, his spines flashing before an atomic breath tore out and cleaved one of the Grandmatriarch’s bodies in half, sending the disgusting mess thumping to the ground.  
  
Godzilla roared angrily they tried to assault his mind again, violently shaking his head and charging at the writhing mass that he still couldn’t quite understand fully, but it didn’t matter to the him. They were intruders on his territory, and they would die for it.  
  
One of them opened their mouth wide, wider than anything that naturally should occur before a tidal wave of molten batter and chocolate poured out and encased Godzilla. The kaiju screamed in agony as the boiling liquids seared at his flesh and eyes, thrashing around wildly before toppling over to the ground, crushing a few more factories under his weight.   
  
The doomsday clock had reached zero, and he was fighting against the apocalypse itself. Godzilla rose back to his feet, blind but enraged even further, barreling forward through the masses of flesh and cookies and out towards the other side. The dark skies rumbled ominously, but as one of the Grandmatriarchs tried to move closer, Godzilla’s tail whipped through the thin, wrinkled skin, sending the creature splattering across the ground.   
  
His sight slowly returning to him, Godzilla turned around and spat out another atomic ray, carving a deep, wonderful smelling trench in the ground before slamming into the writhing mass of Grandmatriarchs and forced it back, burned flesh and melted chocolate dripping from the body and hissing away when it touched the ground.  
  
The fighting had been going on for almost an hour, Godzilla tirelessly fighting back wave after wave of monstrous cookies and it looked like he wasn’t even close to stopping now. Snarling in anger, Godzilla reared his head back and roared loudly into the sky, the sound echoing for miles across the ruined city turned hellscape.  
  
More roars trumpeted out from across the city. Swooping down from the skies, Rodan and Mothra soared over the writhing masses of flesh and cookies, lightning and uranium heat beams showering down on Grandmatriarchs as they swerved in the air to avoid the blasts of molten chocolate. The cookie mines underneath the disgusting mass exploded outwards, sending the cookielitch creature tumbling down into the ground, and Baragon burst from the otherside, coated in blood, flesh, and cookies as the burrowing kaiju pelted towards the dark red seas to wash his body off.  
  
Godzilla howled angrily as more tentacles lashed out, dragging him towards the pit, dorsal spines flashing before sending an atomic ray directly at the base of a building, causing it to collapse down on the Grandmatriarchs and releasing the King from his confines. He roared out, demanding the other warring kaiju step back as his spines flashed blue before burning a dark red.  
  
With an almighty screech, Godzilla launched a supercharged spiral ray down at the rising Grandmatriarch mess, searing through their wrinkly, writhing bodies as an ungodly moan rose from the mess, before a giant explosion of cookies, chocolate, and batter erupted into the sky. The skies were slowly becoming clear, and Godzilla panted out a little. He watched the cookie mine pit keenly for any sign of movement for a few seconds before roaring victoriously into the sky.   
  
Turning around, the King of the Monsters along with the other kaiju at his call, returned to the sea and back towards their homes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real short one but it's honestly one of the strangest crossovers with Godzilla I think I've _ever_ written. Still, I did it!


End file.
